This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Since its inception, the RCRII has become one of the most important resources for training and career development in clinical research at the UPR-MSC. The RCRII has supported the presentation of the NIH video course titled "Introduction to the Principles and Practice of Clinical Research". This is a 6-month course with 42 lectures by top experts in a broad variety of areas of clinical research. This course has become a mainstay among the offerings in clinical research at the UPR-MSC, and has been incorporated as an additional resource in our post-doctoral masters in clinical research program. The RCRII also organizes annual seminars on basic aspects of Biostatistics and Epidemiology, directed to the Clinical Faculty and oriented specifically to their needs in clinical research. This is organized by the Biostatistics Core with the faculty members and consultants from our school of Public Health. The RCRII has been instrumental in supporting developmental funding applications.